The invention relates to a pressure gauge connection for manometers and for electrical pressure detectors in the area of high-pressure, ultravacuum as well as high and low temperature technology. This type of application requires a purely metallic, often detachable connection, which must react in a chemically neutral manner with respect to the medium which is flowing through. These types of requirements are often placed upon the semiconductor industry, medical technology and the food- and tobacco industry.
Previously, pressure connectors with an external thread-connection stem, a plane sealing surface and flat gasket rings or a quick connector with a sealing head and an O-ring, such as those described in the German Utility-Model Patent 81 22 006, have been used as connectors. In addition, a method is known by which a pipe connection stem with a sealing flange and a clamping nut is welded to the carrier of the metering element of a manometer or to the pressure detector base of an electrical pressure detector.
An external thread-connection socket does not allow for an adjustment or alignment of the measuring device without causing a decrease in the sealing action.
The quick connector has only limited applications on account of the O-ring, which is manufactured from a different material, and the welding of the pipe connection stem with a sealing flange is complex and constitutes a possible site of leakage and contamination.